The Life of a Child of Fire
by Dax-TheBurningDancerOfFlames
Summary: Adena is a demi-god. Follow her in her adventures as she loses and wins in life with the help of her friends and Family. Mostly OC's, if you submit a character or review i might give you a small role in the story:) Collab with my friend who doesn't have an account.
1. Chapter 1

******Hey guys, I know I'm a bad person, not finishing any of my other stories. But my friend Adam and I had to write this and I figured we could use some feedback. So, first things first, My name is AD and I'll be your author for the rest of this story (other than Adam) and yes, this was listed as a Glee/Percy Jackson crossover, but it's mainly just Percy Jackson, and even then it's mostly OC's, the reason for the Glee listing is because I stole some characters (ooooh I'm so naughtynaughtynaughty) those characters will be introduced and disclaimed as we go so as to not spoil anything, but I can tell you right now, I'm only using 4 of them. Second, I know I have a bad track record with finishing things so I am not promising to finish this one, though I will tell you I have the first… like 5 chapters done and typed on my computer. So yeah. I think that's it. Please review, that's the reason I posted this on here, any flames will be given to Adena to play with. Please and Thank You, ~Dax (aka AD)**

* * *

**Adena – Age 7**

* * *

I screamed as I hid behind Daddy, clutching the small shiny knife he had given me when the monster broke through our kitchen window.

I watched as he took the sword that been a pocket knife of Papa's a few minutes ago and stabbed the monster in the stomach. The monster screeched and fell to the ground as a pile of shimmering dust.

Daddy turned around and looked down at me, his changing eyes a light brown right now, his black hair curly and hanging a bit in his face. I saw a fear in his eyes I had never seen there before, though that fear was quickly covered with a familiar smile.

"Are you okay sweetie?" he asked, I nodded, still in shock at what had just happened. "Okay then, come on, it's time to get packed." He picked me up and carried me to my room, where he grabbed a backpack from my closet and began filling it with clothes.

"Where are we going Daddy? What about Papa?" I asked as I fiddled with the Rubix Cube that was sitting by my bed. He rushed into the bathroom, coming back with a small bag that contained my toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush and some hair ties. He smiled at me again.

"He's coming too, as soon as he gets home we're going to go somewhere awesome okay?" The easygoing smile of my Daddy comforted me in a way. Under his breath I heard him mumble- "Somewhere safe…" I watched as he ran through the house, coming back with two more backpacks full of his and Papa's things. I looked at the puzzle in my hand, all the sides were a solid color. I set the cube down and picked up a toy car from the ground, pulling the pieces apart before quickly putting them back together. I was nervous, my hands wouldn't sit still.

I got up and followed him to the kitchen, carefully avoiding the pile of sandish powder in the middle of the living room, where he had piled all of the backpacks on the counter.

"Daddy?" he looked at me, a smile still on his lips, his eyes soft. He lifted me to sit on the counter so I was eye level with him. I glanced at the countertop and saw Papa's pocket knife sitting there. Just a normal thing, no hint that it had ever been a gleaming sword. "Yes princess?" I ignored the nickname I hated, the calling me 'Princess' seemed to calm him a bit.

"What was that?" I asked quietly, he frowned slightly and looked down before meeting my eyes.

"That was a monster, and if we don't leave, and go to a very special place, more will come." I opened my mouth to ask more but he cut me off. "I promise, Papa and I will explain everything on the way. I promise we won't let any of them get you."

Just then a taller man with paler skin and lighter eyes walked through the door. I jumped off the counter and ran to him. "Papa!" He smiled and hugged me back, but I felt his arms tense around me as he looked at his pocket knife on the counter (which was not in its normal place in the drawer by the couch) then to the pile of dust on the living room floor. His eyes got big and I saw that same fear that had been in Daddy's eyes.

"Papa! A monster came and Daddy killed it!" I told him. He looked at Daddy with a steady gaze. "Blaine…" Daddy nodded, "Kurt, we need to leave, now." Papa just looked around and said, "Let's go." And we did. They grabbed the bags and stuffed them into the car. Daddy got into the driver's seat and Papa got into the back with me, strapping me into my booster seat.

* * *

Once we were on the road Papa looked at me. "Adena, sweetie, do you know what's going on?" I shook my head.

"Do you remember all the stories we told you? About the gods?" I nodded excitedly, I loved those stories.

"Yeah! The ones with Zeus and Aphrodite and Hes..Hefes-" he smiled, "Hephaestus?" "Yes!" he smiled again.

"Good, what if I told you that they were real. All the heroes like Hercules and Achilles, and all the monsters really existed. That those gods came sown from Olympus and had babies with humans?" I looked towards Daddy, he looked back through the rear-view mirror and nodded, then turned his eyes back to the road.

"Are they?" Papa nodded. "Yes, they are." I grinned.

"COOL!" I heard Daddy chuckle from the front seat.

"That's good, do you remember your mama Adena?" I smiled a bit, yes I remembered her a bit. She died when I was three, and Daddy and Papa had taken care of me ever since, they had been close friends of my Mama. They always told me stories about her. About how smart she was, and how good she was at fixing cars. I knew she was amazing.

"Yeah, I remember Mama, she was amazing." He smiled softly, remembering her.

"Well one of the gods thought so too. So he came down and together they had you, he loved you two very much, but he had to go back to being a god. Do you know what this means Adena?"

I looked up with wide eyes, "My real daddy is a god?" I could feel my mouth still hanging open. Papa nodded again,

"Yes sweetheart, Hephaestus is your real daddy. That's why you're so smart with puzzles and putting stuff together!" He looked pointedly down to the Rubix Cube I hadn't notice I'd brought with me. I noticed that I had solved it again. "You're so creative, just like your mother, just like him. You're a demi-god 'Dena. Half human, half god." He smiled a bit wider. I knew I was probably too young to understand what was happening, being only seven, but I did, it just felt like the truth. I looked towards Daddy and saw his reflection in the mirror.

"So where are we going?"

"We're going somewhere people like us will be safe. We're going to Camp Half-Blood." He sounded like he was reliving an old memory… Wait, us?

"You guys are demy…demy-" "Demi-gods?" Papa supplied.

"Yes! Demi-gods! You're demi-gods too?" Papa smiled.

"Yes honey, my mommy is Aphrodite, the goddess of love." I looked back to Daddy. He looked at me through the mirror and smiled.

"And my dad is Apollo, god of light and music."

* * *

We continued the rest of the way to the camp, me asking questions and having them answered, my nerves forgotten and replaced by excitement. We drove out of New York City and into the surrounding woods.

Daddy turned around in his seat and looked at us. "We're here."

They unloaded the backpacks, one for each of us. They each took one of my hands and lead me through the woods and up a hill to where a large gate had strange symbols on it. And even though it obviously wasn't the English I was practicing at school, I could read it perfectly.

**_Camp Half-Blood_**

We walked through the gate and to the top of the hill. What I saw was amazing. A large strawberry field, a river, one big house and 12 cabins in a 'U' formation, each one different and unique. The designs ranging from a light blue roofed one that looked like a Barbie dream house, one that looked as if it was made of solid gold to my favorite, one that looked busy, and had large gears and smoke billowing from the pipes and brick walls. I knew this place. It felt familiar. I felt as if this is where I belonged.

I looked up at Daddy and Papa and smiled. "We're home."

* * *

We walked down the hill and to the big house, my Daddy and Papa still clutching my hands. We were stared at by many of the campers in orange T-shirts with a half-man, half-horse under the words 'Camp Half-Blood'. They stopped what they were doing, swords, bows and arrows, spears all hanging limply in their hands as they stopped training. I heard some of the older kids, the teenagers whisper "They're back? I thought the left when Blaine turned 18?" "They did. Who's that little girl with them?" "You think they adopted?" "Maybe, but she'd have to be a half blood to get through the gate."

They watched as we walked towards the big house, Daddy and Papa walking straight there, they knew exactly where to go.

When we reached the house I saw two men on the front porch playing a game of sorts. One of the men was wearing a leopard print shirt, open over a blue T-shirt. He had dark hair and a scowl on his face as he looked over the game. He was probably losing. He reached over the table and grabbed a Diet Coke can and took a long swig. He looked at my fathers with surprise before scowling again.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you two left to be all "Happily Ever After" with each other like, 8 years ago?" Daddy looked toward the man, "We did Mr. D" he held a tone of resentment towards him.

"Now, now Mr. D, they were excellent campers who left to lead a life of their own and we are very proud of them for that. We will welcome them back like they are, heroes." The other man said, he was in an automated wheelchair and had log kind of wiry hair with a matching beard. He seemed very sophisticated.

Papa smiled at him and bowed slightly. "Thank you Chiron." The old man smiled back, a warm smile that reminded me of Grandpa Burt's. He moved his chair back and made a move to get up, but when he did, it wasn't on two feet. He stood; the entire lower half of his body was the body of a horse with dark brown hair. He looked down at me and smiled kindly.

"And who is this wonderful young lady?" he questioned. I introduced myself before Papa could.

"I'm Adena! Said like Ahh-Dee-Na! And I'm a demi-god!" I heard Daddy chuckle and I smiled widely. The solved Rubix Cube forgotten in my hands. The horse-man smiled.

"Ahh, the Greek word for fire, somehow I find that it will be very suiting for you. Welcome Adena, to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

My first week here was fun, Daddy and Papa showed me around camp and at dinner when I was claimed, a glowing hammer engulfed in flames appearing over my head. Chiron smiled at me and introduced me with a, "Hail Adena, daughter of Hephaestus, god of the forges and fire." Chiron later introduced me to Charles Beckendorf, My half-brother and another member of the Hephaestus cabin. He looked scary, and he was only 8, one year older than me. He was big and dark-skinned and seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face; he had only gotten here a few months before I did. Though I quickly realized he was really just a big teddy bear, at least to me. I decided that he was officially my favorite brother, seeing as he was the only one who really spoke to me about things other than work. I took to calling him Becky, not something he liked, but I was the only one allowed to call him that.

* * *

**Well? What do ya think of the first chapter? please review, that's the entire reason we posted this here was to get feedback from all you awesome people! please and thank you! ~~~~ Dax**

**(add in 5/11/2013) I forgot the disclaimer! **

**We do not own Kurt or Blaine, nor do we own any PJO characters (unfortunately) and we most certainly do not own the Greek gods. Any unfamiliar characters are probably ours:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt – Age 26**

* * *

I can't believe it's actually happening. We had been expecting this, the monsters finding us eventually. Our smelly neighbors could only hide us for so long. But we hadn't been expecting it so soon. Blaine and I had figured we were safe until she was at least 11, maybe 12.

I sighed and continued unpacking our things, what little we had brought in our haste to get Adena to safety.

Blaine and I had known her mother, Rose, before Adena was born. We had gone to school together and we told her about us being demi-gods, and somehow, she caught the heart of a god and had a child, a beautiful little girl named for her father, Adena. As we raised her we made sure she knew her mother, we referred to ourselves as "Kurt" and "Blaine" but it didn't last, someone at a supermarket, cooing over the adorable 3 year old told her that she had amazing daddies. So she started calling us that, eventually, when she went to preschool, it became Daddy and Papa, to tell us apart. And though we knew we weren't her actual "Daddies" (obviously) we let her call us that, because we were, in our hearts.

We knew of her heritage, Rose had told us as soon as she found out she was pregnant. She listed us as the god-parents. 2 weeks after Adena was born, she was diagnosed with cancer.

We cried. She told us not to. She outlived the expected time by over a year. But eventually, she lost the fight. Telling us to take care of her daughter. And we did, we swore that we would.

As I finished unpacking our things and putting them in the drawers inside our new room in the Big House I looked over to my husband and found him looking back.

"What did we do wrong?" he questioned.

I walked around the bed and pulled him into a hug, he buried his head in my shoulder, curly black hair tickling my chin.

"We didn't do anything wrong, it was inevitable." Blaine pulled back and looked at me, eyes shining. I cupped his face,

"Look at it this way, we know Hephaestus will claim her soon, she is his only daughter. Then she can start her training, she'll learn young, we can homeschool her and she'll be a force to be reckoned with." Blaine chuckled,

"She already is." I laughed along with him.

We stayed like that for a while, just laughing. Eventually we walked to the window and looked out to where that Beckendorf kid was showing her the forges, even from all the way up here, I could see the smile that lit up her face, that would be her favorite place too.

Blaine smiled as he saw her, "You're right, maybe this is for the best." I just laughed and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm always right." Blaine laughed again as Adena jumped on Beckendorf's back and demanded a piggyback ride from the huge 8 year old. Yeah, she would be just fine.

* * *

**Hey guys, I noticed you haven't been reviewing and it saddens me. This was the entire reason I put up this story so, please, just review, one little review won't kill you. If you do I'll respond to them and thank you in the upcoming chapter, I'll try to update this maybe twice a week.**

* * *

**Also, don't expect many chapters from Kurt or Blaine's POV, I just felt that this one was necessary so here it is…****I hope you like it. REVIEW! If you don't I will have Yami Marik give you a hug! Constructive criticism welcome but all flames will be given to Adena to play with.**

**BYE! ~~~~~~~~~~Dax**

** Disclaimer:** **We do not own Kurt or Blaine, nor do we own any PJO characters (unfortunately) and we most certainly do not own the Greek gods. Any unfamiliar characters are probably ours:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention! not an update! but when I was rereading this I noticed that I had uploaded an old version of this chapter, I had changed something in the timeline to make the story flow better, if you will take notice that Adena does NOT meet Annabeth and Luke in this Chapter, but the next, that would be amazing, So for the record Adena is 2 years older than Annabeth (who will not have a major role in this story and will be mentioned for the first time in the next chapter) and Adena is 1 year younger than Charles Beckendorf (Becky) she is also the only known daughter of Hephaestus (idk if thats true in the books but it's true for this story)**

**Pleas and thank you, sorry for the mistake (it's not beta'd) and hopefully it won't happen again (though it probably will) and also...STILL NO REVIEWS! Seriously, if I don't get something soon I WILL TAKE THIS STORY OFF! That was the only reason I posted it in the first place.**

**~~~~~~~Dax**

**Adena**-** Age 8**

* * *

I finally learned the way of camp with Becky's and my dad's help. I excelled in sword fighting and Becky helped me make my first sword for myself, which was smaller than an average one seeing as I was only eight and had small hands. He doesn't need a smaller one though, he looks at least 12 years old even though he's only 9.

Papa and Daddy help a lot; they are now acting as camp coordinators living in the Big House. Papa helps out in Sword Fighting and with his younger siblings from Cabin 10 and Daddy helps in the Archery Department (He's _really _good) and Cabin 7.

Daddy tried to help me with my archery skills but we gave up when I almost maimed Chiron by accident.

I also found out that like most children of Hephaestus, I am an excellent builder and mechanic, I can sense machines and metal and mechanical items when they're near, I can fix or build pretty much anything, can sense what any machine does with a touch and I possessed Technokinesis which is the ability to manipulate machines by physically animating them or controlling them like puppets or communicate with machines, technology, lamps, vacuums, or any other machine. I can do both. It was pretty cool. I was pretty cool. _This place_ is pretty cool. And right now, my _life_ is pretty cool. And I was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

It was a Tuesday, in the middle of August when I won my first challenge.

It was hot outside and I loved it, so I decided to go to the rock wall during my free time seeing as I wasn't particularly hungry. The rock wall was some place children of Hephaestus rarely visited because most of us had a fear of heights, a fear that though I did possess, I wasn't going to let it get the better of me. I was one of the few cabin 9 kids who had made it to the top; I use my small but strong hands to my advantage and do my best not to think of how high I am.

I didn't think anyone would be there because of the heat, that and the added fact that the lava from the rock wall was also radiating heat as well. It must have been about 103 degrees there. But I was perfectly content with the heat, being a daughter of the god of fire had its perks.

I walked over to the wall and pulled out some grip gloves that I'd put in my pocket, as I was putting them on I heard a loud bark of laughter behind me.

I turned around, expecting it to just be some passer-by's on their way to lunch. I was wrong. It was two sons of Ares, they were probably about 12, but they looked older. They were big, about a foot and a half taller than my measly 3'6 height.

"Well ain't that cute? The little girl thinks she can climb." The other laughed. They were standing just in front of me now, my hand inched towards the sword sheathed at my waist.

"There's no way, girl ain't got the muscles. She's what? 6 maybe?" I glared, I knew I wouldn't win in a fight against them; they were sons of the god of war. But maybe I could show them somehow.

"I'm eight, and a better climber than both of you combined." And with that, I stuck my tongue out at them. What? I'm eight.

They glared at me, "Well Bill? I think she just challenged us, lets show this little girl how to climb." I smiled, they walked right into it.

"Fine, whoever gets to the top first wins." I said, they barked out another snort of laughter.

"But if I win, then you have to carry me to and from dinner every day for the next month. Okay?" I said sweetly, taking full advantage of the cuteness I knew I had. (Daddy would be so proud!) They laughed louder, so cocky, this was going to be easy.

"And if we win?" the larger of the two, Bill questioned.

"I think she should get that cabin of hers to make us some custom weapons, what do ya think?" I nodded, I knew I wouldn't lose.

"Well then, let's get going, we each have one third of the wall, you two can each pick your side, I'll take what's left. No ropes." Their eyes widened slightly but they just nodded.

The other one, who kinda looked like old cause he was bald grinned, "This will be easy! We'll have ourselves some new swords in no time." "Yup! Like taking candy from a little baby." I glared and took my place at the base of the rock wall. They had taken the easier sides, as had been expected and left me with the harder. But I knew something they didn't; my side not only had the best holds but didn't have as bad of shakes from the rocks clashing together. But the hardest part would be the lava. That was equal all the way across the top of the rock, dripping down in thin lines before disappearing about a 1/ 5th of the way down.

I looked over at them as they stood in front of their sides, stretching their bare fingers, fools, they would have no grip, their palms would get sweaty and they would fall. I on the other hand had my gloves, they were fingerless so I could get my fingers into the small holds but had a rubbery grip pad on the palms.

We placed out hands on the first grips and got ready. Unexpectedly Baldy said "Go!" and off they went. I climbed as well, quickly catching up to them and pacing myself next to them.

We made it about a quarter of the way, I had gained a lead of about 2 feet when I heard Bill yell, I stopped and looked down to where he was in the space farthest from me. One of his hands had lost grip and he was struggling. It was in vain though because after about 2 seconds before he fell to the ground about 15 feet below. I just let out a breathy laugh and continued up. Baldy glared, he was right next to me, his face was covered in sweat. I knew mine wasn't though, one thing I've noticed, I don't get hot easily, which means I don't sweat as easily from it. The fine lair of sweat that covered my body was just from exertion.

My fingers were starting to hurt about 2/3's of the way up as they usually did at this point. I just took a deep breath to calm myself and looked down to were Baldy was trailing me by about 2 feet. His hands were shaking harder with each breath he took. The hundred degree heat was staring to get to him.

In no time I was about 3 good pulls from the top. Baldy on the other hand was now trailing by at least 6 feet. He was alternating hands quickly, the rock this high up was scalding, I could see blisters starting to form on his hands as he desperately tried to stay away from the trails of lava. The shaking rocks not helping in his attempts.

"How are you not dying! This rock is so hot!" I just smiled.

I quickly made my way those last few feet and pulled myself to sit on the top of the scolding rock, my legs not feeling anything more than kinda warm. I looked down to where he was about 10 feet below and descending, giving up the fight with a scowl on his face.

"I win!" I called down; he paused and glared up at me,

"HOW?" I smiled, wide and full toothed, showing the two missing teeth from my top and bottom row.

"Didn't you know? Us Hephaestus kids have a really high tolerance to heat! You know us working in the forges all the time and our dad being the god of fire! So, this here," I pointed down at the rock I was sitting on. "THIS IS MY DOMAIN! THIS PLACE IS MY KITCHEN!" he looked angrily shocked, someone didn't do his research.

"This heat is nothing to me! It's actually very nice." With that final statement he screamed in outrage, losing his grip and falling the remaining ten feet to the ground, landing with a loud thud next to where Bill was still sitting from his fall, glaring.

I smiled and climbed down quickly, jumping down the last few feet. I patted both their shoulders and left.

"I expect you to be at the doors of Cabin 9 every night for the next month at 6 pm sharp, bring a chair to carry me in. I don't want your grubby hands touching me." And with that I skipped off to my next activity without a second thought.

* * *

Later that night Becky and I walked out of the cabin to go to dinner to find to scowling Ares kids and a comfy looking chair at our door. I hopped in the chair and then picked me up; I noticed that Baldy's hands were bandaged from the burns. I laughed.

"Umm, 'Dena?" Becky asked looking up to where I was held at shoulder height.

"Yes Becky?"

"Why are the sons of Ares carrying you in a chair?" I smiled.

"They just couldn't handle the heat, now let's go boys," I said down to Bill and Baldy who were still scowling. "I think it's taco night and I don't want to be late." And with that they carried me off. I heard a loud bark of laughter from my brother behind me, before he followed.

"Then they should get out of the kitchen." Becky laughed.

"That they should my brother, that they should."

* * *

**Hey guys! that's right! 2 chapters in one day! the last one was kinda short so I thought that I'd gift you with some humor, when will those Children of Ares learn? Ugh, well anyhow like I stated previously, Review! I'm like Tinkerbell, I need reviews to survive...or something like that.**

* * *

**Also, next chapter you get to meet a new character, he's pretty awesome and is the cause for some very hilarious moments later on in the story, so I hope you like him.**

**REVIEW! If you don't I will have Yami Marik give you a HUGE hug! Constructive criticism welcome but all flames will be given to Adena to play with.**

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Kurt or Blaine, nor do we own any PJO characters (unfortunately) and we most certainly do not own the Greek gods. Any unfamiliar characters are probably ours:)**

**Peace Out!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dax**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! here's chapter 4! But still no reviews, you are literally breaking my heart, you are ripping it out of my chest and stomping on it. Also, you may have noticed that I removed the prologue...It just wasn't workin' for me. It wasn't important, not even a part of the original story. **

**Sooo, in this chapter we meet a new main character, I think you guys will like him, also, a special thanks to ****_rondomlolanime_**** for being the first (and only) person to fave and follow. So I think that's about it, We no own Kurt or Blaine, or any PJO characters you might find:)**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~Dax**

* * *

**Adena – Age 9**

I ran into the cabin in a rush, the rest of the cabin was already outside, (all 5 of them that is, the Hephaestus cabin wasn't very big, and I was the youngest) I was late. Today we had a Capture the Flag game and I had totally forgotten. I waded my way through the mess that was my cabin, stepping over all the tools and abandoned projects, making my way towards the beds folded against the far wall. I entered the pin to the automated key pad on the outside of my bed. Each bunk had one, for privacy purposes. I placed my thumb on the scanner I had made and my bed lowered from the wall, the blinking lights on the wall next to it shining brightly. I placed my thumb on the second scanner and pressed the bright buttons in a specific order (red, orange, yellow, yellow, blue, the green and pink ones were just there to confuse people) and a compartment from the side of the bed opened revealing a sword, a helmet with a red mane, a shield, and a chest plate for protection. I gathered my gear and rushed out the door and to the river, joining the red side and standing next to Becky.

"Hey Dee, running a little late?" He smirked. I just glared as I rushed to put on my armor.

"Not funny Becky.." He looked at me pointedly, " I might have fallen asleep by the climbing wall." He scoffed.

"Again Dee?" I sighed, I had done it quite a few times before.

"What? It's warm over there!" It really was, the lava from the rock wall really radiated heat, and it was so relaxing.

He laughed, so did I. We faced the blue team, the usual Alliances were in place, the Hermes, Athena and Apollo cabins versus everyone else. Meaning us, the Hephaestus cabin, and the Ares, Demeter, Dionysus and Aphrodite cabins. The numbers were pretty even. I looked over the opposing teams, Annabeth, a newer addition to the camp since about 6 months ago, a daughter of Athena, only 7 but sharp as a tack, was talking to Luke, one of the campers she came here with. He was a son of Hermes, he was 14 and working his way up the ranks, he was definitely going to take over Cabin 11 one day. The other girl they came with didn't make it, well to camp, she died just over the hill. A daughter of Zeus, he had graced her death with a large pine tree that now stood tall at the top of the hill.

Though there was one face on the blue side that was not familiar. He was young, maybe 9 or 10, taller than me by about an inch. He had startling blue eyes and black hair, though his had a sort of bluish tint to it, but it was clearly a natural color. He was pale, but not that sickly kind of pale, the kind where you had that skin that looked to be made of porcelain. He looked scared, awkwardly clutching at his sword. His body armor clearly too big, his helmet resting loosely on his head.

A newbie, his first day. I felt sorry for him. Probably not claimed and stuck with the Hermes cabin. Those idiots would be enough to traumatize anyone. Just then some Ares kid stomped up to him, he was big, maybe 16, I think his name was Ryan.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Fresh meat I presume? Oh beating you to a pulp will take no time at all." He laughed, loud and intimidating. But the new kid didn't back away. Instead he stood taller and his eyed seemed to turn into daggers.

"Well well well, if it isn't a behemoth of an idiot who knows nothing of playing fair, why don't you go pick on someone your own size?" The boy bit back. His voice like ice but somehow very smooth and compelling. My mouth was still hanging open when Ryan stepped forward a bit.

"Oh you're gonna wish you hadn't said that princess." The bully had is sword raised, ready to strike when the newbie looked up, looking ready to kill.

"Don't. Call. Me. PRINCESS!" as he shouted the last word he brought up his foot and kicked the son of Ares. Hard. Between the legs. He then hit him over the head with the butt of his sword clumsily before walking further back into the blue ranks.

The son of the war god, stood awkwardly and walked away with a slight limp. I turned to Becky and saw he also had his mouth wide open in shock.

"Wow." He deadpanned. "Kid's got guts." I could only nod.

"Yeah, he does." Just then Chiron appeared and explained the rules before instructing each team to hide their flags and begin when the horn blew. With a parting glance at the back of the new kids head, I turned and went with my team.

* * *

It was about 10 minutes into the game. I was running through the woods on our side of the forest. I tended to stay away from the river at least during Capture the Flag, People had been known to get pushed in frequently, and the idea of being forced into the water kinda made me feel uncomfortable.

I had just stopped at a cluster of large rocks and hidden behind them when I saw a familiar face stop just in front of me.

The new kid was panting. He fell to his knees at the base of a large tree, just his knees touching the ground, as if he was afraid to get his hands dirty. He had just started crying silently when I decided to reveal myself.

"Hey, are you okay?" I called out to him. He turned quickly sword in his hand awkwardly.

"Stay away! I'm not trying to get your flag, I promise." I sheathed my sword and held my hands in front of me, showing I was not trying to hurt him. He looked hesitant but dropped his sword to the leaf covered ground. I walked slowly toward him and sat next to him. We were in a relatively quiet place, no signs that anyone would cut through here.

"Is today your first day?" he nodded his head. Wiping his face with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Ahh, I see, first day, unclaimed and stuck with the Hermes cabin. That's really got to suck. I mean with all the pranks they pull. It's terrible. I'm sorry, I can't say that I can relate, I was claimed my first day. Hephaestus." I smiled a bit and pointed to myself.

He looked me over, as if assessing if I was a threat. Then he did something that surprised me. He smiled and laughed. Like really laughed. He even fell over before realizing he was rolling in a pile of dirt and he quickly sat up and brushed himself off, looking at me, still smiling.

I on the other hand was pretty sure I still had this stupid confused look on my face.

He smiled wider. "WOW!, that's the first time I've laughed in a while!" I just continued to stare at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's just… you said all that with one breath and you said it really fast and it was kind of funny." I stared at him before bursting out laughing myself. I looked at him. And just smiled. We were going to be fast friends, I could tell. I shook my head

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing; we just don't even know each other's names." I stuck my hand out which was covered in grease and calluses from working in the cabin and weapon forges. "I'm Adena; it's a word for 'Fire' in Greek. My last name is Santiago. I'm Nine years old and my birthday is June 12th."

He looked at my hand skeptically, as if the dirt might bite before smiling and extending his own hand and shaking it.

"I'm Damien Knightson, I have no idea what it means, I'm Ten years old and my birthday is _extremely _close to yours, June 13th." We shook and our friendship was born.

* * *

**ADD IN 6/10/13**

We spent every free moment with each other, and he was really adjusting well. I introduced him to my dads and they treated him like family. Damien was especially close with Papa, they got along really well, going through my Papa's old issuers off Vogue and gawking at the good and bad fashion choices.

We were hanging out on a large rock overlooking the lake when he looked at me and and said,

"I ran away." I just looked at him and gave him a soft smile, lightly encouraging him to continue.

"My father is deaf, we only ever spoke sign language to each other-"

"You speak sign language? That's so cool! You'll have to teach me some time! We can use it as a secret code or something!" He smiled a bit at my excitement, nodding before he continued.

"But he was still like any other sports obsessed dad. He wanted me to play sports, football and soccer. And it's not that I wasn't good ait them, I just had no interest in it. So I quit foot sports team and joined the fashion club." He sighed and looked out over the lake, his eyes glassy.

"And he didn't like that, did he?" he shook his head, still not turning towards me.

"Nope, he didn't." another sigh, "he only used to yell... Or sign really aggressively, an I would just ignore him. But he had been drinking a lot recently and that day, I guess angry words weren't enough. He slapped me. I don't think he meant it but it was still pretty hard." I headed an audible gasp and realized that it was myself who made it.

"So that night I left. I packed up my stuff and just left. And I don't know how I made it as far as I did. All the way from San Francisco to Topeka, I didn't know where I was going but a voice in my head was guiding me, it sounds crazy but that voice got me tot safety where a Satyr found me, just before I would have been killed by some rogue harpies. He brought me here, in the way explaining the gods and camp." there was one tear trailing down his face.

I didn't say anything as I scooted over an wrapped my arms around him. we sat there for what could have been hours, Damien crying into my shoulder as I held him.

Yeah, I could tell we were going to be great friends.

* * *

**Again, seriously you guys, REVIEW! You're killing me here, Constructive criticism welcome but all flames will be given to Adena to play with:) If you don't review I will be forced to have Yami Marik Hug you...also Roxas will come at you with the BatBlade! so do it! review! (waves arms in wavelike motions)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dax**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Chapter 5 is here! Have some more Damien! I even added some from his POV! I hope you like it, I figured every Hero story needed a fatal flaw:) (oops, spoiler alert)**

**oh and I don't even know why I bother at this point, there's not a single view for chapter 4 seriously, I'm probably talking to subspace right now. Hello subspace! (Please excuse my absurd use of apostrophe) bet I am seriously losing hope, I hope you know that.**

**We no own Kurt or Blaine nor do we own any other PJO characters that might Pop up!**

* * *

**Adena - Age 9**

* * *

It was about 5 days later and Damien was in the Big House with Papa, Daddy and I. Daddy and I were talking about practicing a new disarming technique with my sword. When Damien got up and looked around at us.

"You guys are amazing, you're like the family I've always wanted. Especially you Kurt. I feel like you'd be the best big brother ever." Just as the words left his mouth a reddish glow begun surrounding him. His hair became softer, perfectly framing his face, lips became fuller. The orange camp T-shirt and black jeans turning into a perfectly tailored white suit. A perfect red rose gracing the lapel. We all gasped. Papa was smiling brightly, he had said the same thing that was going on now, had happened to him when he was claimed, white suit and all. Daddy looked shocked but was still smiling. I was the first to say anything.

"Damien, my Papa_ is_ your big brother. Your mom, is his mom. Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty." and Damien, he didn't whine or say 'What? That's too girly!" Like a lot of boys would. No, Damien smiled a dazzling smile that lit up the entire room. He looked up to the ceiling, and as if speaking directly to the goddess herself, said one thing.

"Thank you Mom, thank you so much." and he cried. But they were tears of joy.

* * *

**Damien – Age 10**

"You guys are amazing, you're like the family I've always wanted. Especially you Kurt. I feel like you'd be the best big brother ever." I said as I looked around at them, this was a dream come true.

I looked up again and noticed everyone staring, Adena and Blaine had a look of shock on their face and Kurt had a huge grin, I had no idea what was happening, so I looked down at myself to see what they were staring at.

I gasped, the orange Camp shirt and jeans I had been wearing were no longer on my body, instead they were replaced by a dazzling white suit with a beautiful red rose on the lapel. I also noticed a slight red tinged glow surrounding my body. I looked up and past them and into the large mirror hanging on the wall behind them and I could have sworn I felt my jaw hit the ground.

I was beautiful, not handsome, but full out beautiful. My lips had become fuller, my hair thicker and shinier and my eyes brighter. My skin seemed to be glowing and I realized what was happening. I was being claimed.

Adena's voice startled me out of my trance, "Damien, my Papa is your big brother. Your mom, is his mom. Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty." As soon as those words left her lips I broke out into a huge smile an looked up to the ceiling, through the roof and above the stars, and speaking directly to Aphrodite, from my heart I uttered the only thing my brain could process

"Thank you Mom, thank you _so _much."

* * *

A few weeks passed and I got to know my brothers and sisters, spending an extra amount of time with Kurt.

This was the happiest I had been in a long time, Adena and I became inseparable and we even found our own spot, a pile of rocks that contained one large flat rock that formed a ledge over the river, it became known as "Our Rock" we spent a lot of time there. Sharing our secrets, our happy memories, our greatest fears.

I told her of my fear of never finding people who loved me and she laughed at me.

"Silly, you'll always have people who love you! I mean I love you, and so do Dad and Papa. And I'm sure your mom loves you, how can she not? You're amazing." I had beamed at her after that.

Adena told me about her past two years at camp and about her siblings.

She aldo told me her greatest fear, and I didn't really understand her when she explained her fear of heights and her discomfort when it came to water.

"How can you be afraid of heights, you are one of the best people in camp at the rock wall." She looked out over the river and thought for a moment.

"You're right, I'm not scared of heights, I love them, I love being above everyone else," I opened my mouth to respond but she continued, "I'm afraid of falling." She didn't say anything else and just let me process the information.

As she looked up to the sun I remembered a story. The reason for the heights thing probably had to do with her father, his mother, Hera, threw him off Mt. Olympus and the fall left him crippled.

That explained it, why she didn't like the heights but was still amazing at the rock wall, why she was cautious around large bodies of water.

"The first time I climbed that wall I was terrified, but I did it anyway, because I didn't want to be below anyone, because I knew that my Dad was there to catch me, I wouldn't fall as long as he was there. Eventually, when I became better acquainted with the wall, when I knew every hold and shake it made by heart, I wasn't scared at all anymore, I didn't need my Dad there because I knew I wouldn't fall."

She smirked. "That's my fatal flaw you know." She laughed slightly, "You know the story of Icarus?" I shook my head, the name sounded familiar but I couldn't really place it.

"No? Well I'm a lot like him, his father is who you may know. Daedalus was a brilliant inventor, in fact he created the labyrinth. He was so brilliant that he was locked away to hide his knowledge. He was locked away with his son Icarus, a brilliant but prideful boy. In order to escape, Daedalus created wings to fly them out of their tower, but the wings were only made of wax and feathers. So when they went to take flight Daedalus warned Icarus that he musn't go too high lest the wings melt, nor should he fly too low lest the wings get wet. but Icarus was too proud to listen to his father, and made to fly higher to show that he was greater, but when he got too close to the sun, the wax began to melt and he plummeted to his death in the ocean below." she sighed and looked out over the water again, then up to the sun.

"That's how I'm like him, I'm too cocky, too prideful. I usually manage to keep myself in check but the urge is always there, to be better, greater than anyone and everyone. To show them how much better I am. And if I forget and let the urge to always cone out on top, to always win, I might just lose."

"That's me, I fly too close to the sun. And I always win, always soaring above everyone." She chuckled, "But you know, the higher you fly,"

She got up and jumped off the rock and started walking away, she turned her head to look at me, her face completely blank of all emotion.

"The farther you fall." With that, she walked back to her cabin, leaving me to my thoughts.

She must really trust me to tell me that, but, she already knows what her flaw is, I wonder what mine is?

With that question floating through my mind I got up and left as well, going back to my cabin for a nap.

* * *

**Thank you thank you (sweeping bow) **

**What'd you think? huh? REVIEW! If you don't I will be forced to have Yami Marik hug you and Make Roxas get out the BatBlade -.-**

**Constructive criticism welcome but all flames will be given to Adena to play with:)**

**Bye Bye! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dax **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so I'm somewhat pleased that people have read the last 2 chapters but disappointed in the fact that STILL no one has reviewed! but I guess I'm an idiot for still uploading regardless. Also, you'll notice that the story goes in gaps of years, from when she's 7 to now, that's mainly just backstory kinda, when she turns 11 there will be a more detailed chapter/s then it should go back to gaps until she turns 14 for reasons i will not disclose to you at this moment. So, yeah.**

**Any mistakes are my own, we no own Kurt or Blaine nor do we possess any of the PJO characters that weight be cast upon this story;)**

**Adena - Age 10**

* * *

I groaned as I pulled the lever on the wall next to my bunk, glaring at the clock device it was attached to which had, a moment ago, been blaring a very loud and very obnoxious version of Happy Birthday.

Someone has hacked my bunk. I glared pointedly at Becky (or Beckendorf to everyone else) who was still sleeping soundly, unaffected by the extremely loud song. I looked around, everyone else was still sleeping to. All of us Hephaestus kids were pretty heavy sleepers, we had to be considering the fact that many of us stayed up late working and building things and it wasn't always a quiet process.

Figuring that I might as well get up, I climbed out of bed and stood in front of it. Pushing it back into the wall and quickly recalibrating the setting, _and_ changing the password _and_ fixing the finger scanner in hopes that this wouldn't become a yearly occurrence.

I quickly got dressed in an oil stained camp shirt, some black shorts and my favorite pair of black and white striped knee-high socks I had pulled from the drawers under my bunk and then strung my sheath through the belt loops of my pants, slipping the old sword inside. I threw my hair in a messy pony tail and looked into the mirror I had pinned to the bottom of my bed. My bangs were messily hanging just above my eyes. My black hair kinda choppy, little wisps sneaking their way out of the hair tie. It was June 12th, my 10th birthday. Yeah I was excited but I knew that my dads were going to over-exaggerate, as was Damien, but I wasn't as stressed about him cause I was gonna get him back so hard tomorrow on the 13th, his 11th birthday.

I pulled on some black work boots and headed out to breakfast. At least I would have if the second I walked out the door 4 giant confetti cannons hadn't gone off along with a giant siren loud enough to float through the entire camp screeching "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADENA SANTIAGO!" Then bursting out into the birthday song again.

I froze, rainbow colored confetti settling around me. I looked to my right just in time to see Becky sneaking past me in an attempt of escape. I unsheathed my sword and ran after him yelling.

"I AM SOOOOOO GOING TO KILL YOU BECKENDORF!" Grumpy looking campers from all cabins, angry with being woken, walked outside in their pajamas, looking for the source of their premature wake-up call, the Ares cabin was especially angry and _no one _wants to deal with sleep deprived children of the war god.

I chased Beckendorf all the way to the river until he stopped. I was slowly stalking towards him with a look I knew was pure evil when,

"SURPRISE!" My dads and Damien stepped out from behind what we had deemed as 'our rock'.

Papa had a tray with scrambled eggs, cheese, sour cream and a flour tortilla with a can of Dr. Pepper on it. My favorite breakfast and the pile of eggs had a lit orange candle stuck in it. Dad had a bouquet of birthday balloons and Damien had an armful of various wrapped presents.

I was still fuming though and I had to get my anger out somehow, so I put a smile on my face and walked towards Beckendorf where he was standing cautiously by the river's edge. When he saw my outstretched arms and thought I was coming for a hug he relaxed. I embraced him tightly and whispered in his ear, the smile never leaving my face as I said,

"You hacked my bunk and confetti bombed me, I hope you don't mind payback." He realized what I was doing just as I turned him around and swiped his legs out from under him with a quick movement of mine, sending him face first into the cold river. He fell with a loud splash that also managed to get the backs of my dads and Damien wet as well. They only glared for a moment.

I walked up to Papa and took the tray of food, then got up on my tippy toes to place a kiss on each of my dad's cheeks. "Thank you Daddies." I smiled sweetly as I walked to the rock, placed my food down, sat down and started eating. Damien followed me, placing the 4 wrapped boxes down next to me and stealing a bite of eggs. My dads just laughed and sat down next to us.

We had completely forgotten about Beckendorf until we saw a wet hand plop down on the ledge of the rock, pulling up a soaking wet and scowling son of Hephaestus.

"Have a nice morning swim Becky?" I smiled sweetly. He just continued to scowl as he sat down next to us.

"You're lucky you're my favorite sister. Happy Birthday." his scowl vanished and was replaced by a loving smile.

"Aww, you're my favorite brother too, but if you ever hack my bunk again I will not hesitate to tie you to the top of the fire pole in our cabin in your underwear and leave you there. Then I will make cameras for the Hermes kids and invite them into our cabin to snap some photos." His smile vanished and he nodded. Dad just smiled with a "That's my girl!" and a high-five.

* * *

It was later that day, Damien and I were spending our free time wandering the camp aimlessly, Damien following where ever I walked. We ended up at the forges. I was planning on making a new sword, mine was getting kind of small. I also needed to finish Damien's birthday present. And I knew that if I started working, he would get bored and leave.

The forge was empty, as I had expected. Or at least, I thought it was until I heard the familiar sound of a hammer on metal. I gave Damien a confused look, no one was usually in here at this time of the day, too hot. He just shrugged.

"Hello?" I called out to the man, (either it was a man or a really built girl with a beard) he looked up and I could see that his face was slightly deformed. His beard had little sparks in it, but it wasn't catching fire. I knew who this was, I don't know how, seeing as I'd never met him before, but I'd heard Becky describe this man to me. This big man with callused hands and oil stained cloths and a sparking beard.

I smiled, a huge full toothed genuine smile.

Damien looked at me in confusion. "Do you know him?" I nodded. The man looked at me and smiled a small but still warm, smile. "Well who is he?" I didn't turn to him when I answered.

"My father."

"Your father? But Kurt and Blaine are…" a look of understanding crossed his face. "Oh…Your _father…_ well, in that case, I'm gonna go…." He turned to look at the man. "It was wonderful to meet you Mr. Hephaestus Sir…" He bowed a little and left. The god nodded toward him in acknowledgement.

My father looked towards me again. "Adena, my child. Happy Birthday." I smiled wider.

"Well? Come here and let's talk." I did, and as I got closer I could see what he was working on. It was a sword. Made of Celestial Bronze with an intricate design engraved in the hilt and the blade. It was beautiful.

"Hello Father." I bowed slightly.

"No need to do that." I smiled.

"Now, I came here to see you, you really are growing up to be quite the hero." I blushed; it was a huge compliment to receive from a god. He picked up the sword and inspected it, thinking. He snapped and a look came across his face that showed he'd gotten an idea. " I know what this needs, a little attitude." He blew over the weapon, and from his mouth flew orange flames over the blade. He leaned back, admiring the now flaming sword. He nodded, pleased with his work, he then ran his finger over the design etched into the hilt and the sword shrank, transforming into an average sized adjustable pocket wrench that was made of celestial bronze. I watched in awe. It was amazing, the best weapon I'd ever seen. He looked at me. "What do you think?" He handed me the wrench and I looked over it, running my finger over the etching on the handle, it transformed into the flaming sword in my hand. It was amazing, perfectly balanced. I nodded.

"Yes sir, it's amazing, beautiful work." He smiled,

"Good, it's yours." My jaw dropped.

"Wha- Really? I couldn't" I stuttered. He shook his head.

"No, think of it as a birthday present, I made it for you, it is specifically made to be held by your hands, it will always be perfectly balanced, it will never dull and the flames will last forever. Just for you." I smiled so wide it hurt.

"R-really? Oh my gods Thank you so much Father! I love it, it's wonderful. The best thing I've ever gotten!" He nodded. He was clearly a very serious man, he looked awkward to be interacting with me, probably preferring his machines.

"Now wait, that's not all, I have something else for you," he reached behind him and pulled out a worn looking tool belt. It was an old looking yellowish leather, the pockets big, with zippers to close them. He handed it to me and I set the sword down after turning it back into a wrench. I looked it over and smiled. It was perfect.

"That tool belt will last you forever. It can hold anything without getting heavy. Anything that will fit in the holes of the pockets can be stored in there. I thought it'd be a good place to keep your new weapon my child." I stared in awe again. This was officially the best birthday in the history of birthdays. I shook my head.

"Why? Why are you giving these to me? Why not Beckendorf? He's a more skilled blacksmith than I am." Hephaestus shook his head.

"That he is right now, but you, my fire child, are special. And it is a thing that you should be both proud of and cautious. You are destined for great things, things that I cannot help you with. So I give you these gifts, knowing you have the skills, the abilities to use them to your full advantage. I want you to succeed, but I'm afraid this is all I can do for you." I looked up at him.

"What things?" I questioned. He shook his head again.

"I'm afraid that I cannot say my child. But use these gifts well and never let that flame of creativity within you go out, it is your greatest weapon. Use it well." He looked at his watch, which was just a bunch of gears strapped to a piece of leather and frowned. "I'm afraid, my child, that I must go. Stay close to your friends and family and remember what I said. Farewell." And in a flash of blue flames, he was gone.

Yeah, definitely the best birthday ever.

* * *

**There will be another chapter to this year of the story, just fair warning, and how many times must i ask you to please REVIEW! I'm dying inside:(**

**~~~~~~~~~~Dax**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again, i still don't know why i'm so nice to you people who never review, also, just bacause I'm upoloading this before everyone has read chapter six...THERE'S A CHAPTER SIX! if you haven't read it go back and do so**

**I think the only reason I'm still uploading is because right now all I have to do is copy, paste & upload, but that will change when I run out of pre-written chapters, and I won't tell you how many I have pre-written, so review. Cause if I don't have any when I run out, I won't make the effort to upload them. -.-, who knows? Maybe this is the last pre-typed chapter?. It might be...It really could be! (hint: it is, at least that would be in order) just warning...**

**BUT GOOD NEWS! I GOT REVIEWS FROM _Beautiful Dream Warrior!_ thank you so much! I will get your info and I will write you a small role in the story! **

**As for everyone else...Just one review, thats all i'm asking, it's not much:( please?**

* * *

**Adena - Age 10**

I stayed in the forges for another half hour, finishing my present for Damien. A dagger, made of celestial bronze then dipped in silver. I had worked for over a month on this thing, engineering it so the sword would be lethal to monsters even with the silver coating, but not to mortals (demi-gods not included) because of it. I looked at my handi-work. It was no flaming sword but it was beautiful. My best work by far. I made sure the blade was perfect so that Damien could use it as a mirror; (Much like my Papa did with his sword) he was always making sure his hair was perfect. The blade was impossible to stain. It would always stay that gleaming silver color. The hardest part was fixing it so it could transform. I clicked the button on the butt of the hilt and the dagger shrunk, becoming a small silver compact mirror. When opened, it contained a mirror on one side and engraved words on the other. They read "_To the guy who is a beautiful friend inside and out. –Adena"_ I hoped he would love it as much as I thought he would.

I thought back to my gifts. Papa had gotten me a book on the history of technology (Which I loved, contrary to Dad's beliefs) and a new 6 pack of black and white striped knee high socks. One might say I was obsessed with stripes, and I would agree.

Dad had gotten me a locket that was made of gears and buttons and would only open it arranged in the right order. Inside the locket was a picture of us, all of us, Damien, Myself, Papa and Dad, all smiling into the camera. On the other side was a picture of my mom, her face was covered in grease and she was holding a small baby close to her. She smiled so brightly to that child. It was me.

I had put the locket on with my beaded camp necklace over it. Damien had also gotten me articles of clothing; he had given me a black and white striped scarf that was so soft to the touch and kept body heat in and the cold out with a matching Eskimo hat. He'd made them himself, saying "I know how cold you get in the winter. I thought these would keep you warm." I loved them.

And finally, Becky had given me his favorite hammer, it was a huge thing for him to give me and I now knew exactly where to put it.

I stood and removed my old sword and sheath, placing them on the table. I put on the new tool belt. It fit perfectly and felt as if it belonged on my hips. I put my new weapon (in wrench form) through one of the loops. It fit perfectly also. I then but the hammer into one of the zippered pockets and watched as it disappeared into a pocket that should have been too shallow, then I put the compact/dagger into the one of the others before zipping both of them. Hephaestus was right (not that I'd thought he would be wrong) the belt didn't get any heavier, light as a feather.

I smiled again, (it seems like I'd been smiling a lot today) I loved my life.

My dads had been surprised of my father's visit but were happy for me. I officially had the best birthday any kid could ever ask for. I was so thankful of my life.

* * *

The next day I woke up to my normal alarm and smiled. I quickly got ready and headed outside. Carrying everything I needed to our rock. I set the balloons down and the breakfast I prepared (crepes that I had Papa help me make cause I couldn't cook anything but eggs and mac n cheese to save my life) with fresh strawberries from the field, picked by yours truly, and fresh whipped cream.

My dads walked up with presents in their hands and I hugged them good morning and left them to watch the food while I went to kidnap the birthday boy.

Now when I say kidnap, I really mean kidnap.

I snuck into Cabin 10 quietly. The only one awake was Silena who was reading a magazine. I nodded politely and pointed towards Damien who was sleeping soundly in his bunk. She smiled and snickered silently, and went back to her magazine. She was pretty cool and Becky had a huge crush on her so I considered he like family because I knew she would be eventually. I snuck quietly over to Damien's bunk, thankful it was on the bottom. I pulled the thin cloth sack from my tool belt and quickly covered his head. He awoke quickly and went to scream but I had covered his mouth through the cloth. I pulled him from the bed (which was easy considering he was pretty light and only and inch taller than me) silently, noticing thankfully that he was wearing light blue pajama pants and a slim black T-shirt instead of just boxers like most guys, and dragged him to the door, which Silena had gratefully opened for me. I pulled him through the camp and to our rock, Damien finally relaxing enough to walk most of the way himself. My dads laughed as I dragged him and sat him down on the rock before letting go and quickly stepping back, knowing the first thing he'd do was swing at his captor. He tore the sack off of his head and glared.

"Happy Birthday!" We all said in unison. He kept glaring.

"Was that necessary!?" he shouted. "Did you really need to throw a bag over my head and drag me through camp in my pajamas?" A look crossed his face and his hands flew to his hair. "OH MY GODS MY HAIR IS PROBABLY A MESS!" We all laughed. Leave it to Damien to be kidnapped in his sleep and worry about his hair.

"Yes it was necessary because I _know_ you were the mastermind behind my surprise yesterday, even if Becky did all the heavy lifting." He looked down, he knew he'd been caught. He looked up and smiled.

"You're right, " he smiled wider and ran a hand through his hair, sculpting it into place. "We're even right?" He held up his hand. I laughed and high-fived him, "Yeah, we're even." He finished his food and we got down to the presents. He opened the ones from Papa and Dad first. He squealed in delight when he pulled out the designer messenger bag from Papa and rushed to give him a huge hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love it Kurt, you are seriously the best brother ever!" Papa just smiled and said "and you're the best little brother."

Damien opened Dad's present next which was a leather banded necklace with a silver music note pendant. "Thank you Blaine, it's beautiful." Dad just nodded and gave Damien a big bear hug. "Anytime bud. " He said with a warm smile. Damien walked back over to the rock and sat down next to me, clasping the necklace over his beads.

Finally it was my turn. I reached into my belt pocket and pulled out the compact mirror and handed to him with a smile. He took it and looked at it with a smile, he traced the engraved designs on the front.

"Open it." I told him, he did, he pushed the button and smiled when he saw it was a mirror, then read the engraving and smiling again.

"Did you make this?" I nodded. "It's amazing, thank you 'Dena." He went to put it in the pocket of his pajama pants when I stopped him.

"Wait! There's more." He looked at me questioningly. "Click the button again." He looked down at the compact again before pressing the button again. His jaw dropped when the compact grew longer, more slender and into a dagger, about a foot long in length. He looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Adena, this is amazing, I can't believe you did this!" I laughed and smacked his arm playfully.

"Doubting my weapon making skills are we? Well I could always take that back and have Becky make you something instead…"

"NO! I love it! It is the best weapon ever!" He gently dragged his fingers along the blade.

"It's Celestial Bronze coated in silver so you could look at that beautiful face of yours in its reflection. It took me a while to figure out how to make transform, and even longer to figure out how to make it so the silver wouldn't affect the powers of the celestial bronze, but I managed, that dagger is completely harmless to normal humans and very effective against monsters and other demi-gods." The shock on his face grew, I turned around to find that Dad and Papa were also looking at me with an off look, but it wasn't one of shock, but one of pride.

"Adena, I don't know what to say… How long did it take you to make this?" I looked back at Damien.

"A few months… but it was worth the effort for you Day." He pressed the button on the butt of the hilt and the dagger shrunk back into a small compact mirror.

" 'Dena, you are the best friend a guy could ask for, I love you." He leaned over and wrapped his arm around me in a tight hug. I smiled and laughed, returning the embrace.

"Yeah I know. I'm awesome. And I love you too." Damien just laughed with me and shoved me with his shoulder.

"Yeah, modest too." We all laughed. And I knew that this is where I belonged, with my friends and family. Even in this chaotic place.

I looked around at the smiling faces of the people I loved and cared about. Yeah, this was definitely home.

* * *

**I haven't decided if I'll add a little snippet from Damien's POV, if I do It'll either be just a chat between him and Kurt or a little scene in which Damien talks to Silena about her involvement in his Kidnapping, lol, who knows? maybe I'll do both, but it would require either a major increase in Visits or just One review... I think the latter would be easier.. So...REVIEW!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dax**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here it is, chapter 8 just like I promised if I got another review, granted it was only one. And I know I said it would be a convo between Damien and Kurt or Damien and Silena but when I sat down to wright it this came out instead. So yeah:) there might be another damien chapter next time too, and maybe again after that. I feel as if Damien needs more love, after all he is a child of Aphrodite.**

**So read:) We no own Kurt of Blaine and any PJO characters you may encounter aren't ours either. all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Also this is about 3 months after his birthday, so about September, him and Adena are both year-rounders **

* * *

**Damien – Age 11**

I sighed as I plopped down on my bed, staring up at the pictures that hung from the bottom of the bunk above me.

There were tons of pictures of Adena and me, even though we'd only known each other for about a year. I feel as if I've known her forever.

There was a picture of Adena leaning over me with a sword to my throat, and another in her other hand. I laughed as I remembered that. It had been the first time I'd dueled anyone. She had told me that I wasn't ready, but I was convinced that I could take her. Kurt had taken the picture. He had been there to referee the match seeing as he was the current sword fighting instructor. He had laughed when I challenged her. Afterwards he looked at me and said, "Why don't you practice a bit more? It'll take a lot more than 2 months of training to beat my girl."

I looked at the picture next to it. It was of Adena and I at our rock, I was doing a backbend and Adena was standing on her hands on top of the rock. We had been messing around and Blaine had happened to snap a picture. I laughed at the memory.

The next one was of my cabin, my siblings. Kurt was at my left and Silena was at my right, she had one arm strewn around my waist and he had his on my shoulder. Everyone else seemed to fade into the background. Everyone had those perfect smiles that those of Aphrodite possess but only Kurt's, Silena's and mine seemed genuine.

The last one was of Adena; she had her hair in a messy bun that was perched directly at the top of her head. She had green gunk on her face and was laughing, her smile wide and her eyes shut. I had given her a facial because I thought she had needed to relax. She eventually let me convince her and she had just looked in the mirror when I took the picture. Saying that she looked like an idiot with the stuff smeared all over her face.

I closed my eyes and rolled off my bed, walking to the chest at the foot of my bed with my name engraved on it. I opened it and searched for one more picture. One that I had brought with me when I came to camp. I hadn't even realized I'd packed it until I had gotten here. An old Polaroid of my dad and I, I looked to be about 2 and he was laughing. I could hear his goofy laugh. All the fun times we had together came back to me and I felt my eyes watering at the memories. Him teaching me to sign and having a tutor come over to teach me to talk as well.

I frowned as the not-so-good memories came back as well. I put the photo back in the chest and closed it. I really don't think I packed that picture.

I looked up at the ceiling with a blank look on my face.

"Why do you want me to remember him so badly?" I walked away, ignoring the ticking that was emanating from the chest that seemed to have just started. I glanced back at the chest, thinking of the pocket watch I knew had just started ticking of its own accord and glared a bit before walking outside.

I definitely didn't pack the photo, I was sure of it.

With one last glance at the clear blue sky I walked on to lunch.

* * *

**Just a little snippet, hope you liked it, the story might get a bit sadder in the next few chapters so, fair warning. Also, Why is it that more people have viewed chapter 1 and 5 then any other chapters? 1 I understand, but why 5?**

**Anyways Reviews are my food so don't starve me.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Dax**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys, long time no see, but before you read this GO READ CHAPTER 4 AGAIN! I added in a scene that was kinda important and I'm not really sure how it managed to allude being uploaded.**

* * *

**Adena – Age 11**

_OhMyGodsOhMyGodsOhMyGodsOhMyGods! A quest! An actual QUEST! _Were the only words going through my mind. Chiron had just told me that I got to do a Quest! That means getting out of camp for things other than quick trips to town for clothes or food. For aweek. A whole week.

Chiron had said that there was some poacher out in California who was setting traps trying that were a danger to the local Nymphs. So me and one other camper (Damien obviously) got to go help! It was so exciting!

Papa and Dad were pretty worried but agreed that I needed the experience. Also that it wasn't a particularly dangerous quest, just go, remove the traps and turn the poacher into the .

I shivered as I ran across camp and to Cabin 10 to tell Damien. I was in such a rush of excitement that I had run from the Big House without bothering to put on my coat, scarf and hat (Which were much needed in January in New York).

I was slightly out of breath as I ran into the blue cabin and was assaulted with the pungent smell of the various perfumes of the Aphrodite children. I looked around and saw Damien laying on his bunk in some sweats (designer of course) reading a magazine with what looked to be a goblet of hot chocolate next to him.

"DAMIEN! GUESS WHAT?" he just glanced at me and rolled his eyes. He set his magazine down, grabbed the fuzzy blanket that had been wrapped around his shoulders and wrapped it around mine before patting the bed and gesturing for me to sit with him.

I snuggled into the blanket, I was so excited that I hadn't noticed how cold I really was, I could now feel the bits of snow melting into my hair. It was freezing. I smiled gratefully at Damien and he smiled back.

"Well, Now that you are no longer freezing, what has you so excited?" I grinned like the cat that got the cream and said,

"We have a quest." His eyes widened.

"Are you serious? Did Chiron say so? Where are we going? What is it for? When are we leaving?" He rambled off, waving his hands around dramatically.

I nodded. "Yes, Chiron said so, just now, that's why I rushed over here. We're going to California just a little north of San Francisco, aren't you from there?" He nodded, and I could see the quick flare of something in his eyes. He tried to play it off by sipping his hot chocolate quickly. I ignored it and resolved to ask him about it later and continued, "We're going to help some wood Nymphs out in the Muir woods who are being threatened by some poacher setting traps. And we leave in one week, on the 18th."

He was quiet, he didn't say anything, thinking. I looked at him and for a moment I was worried that he would say he didn't want to come. But that doubt was quickly smothered when he jumped out of his bed and started pacing, talking to himself.

"One week? That can't possibly be long enough time to pack everything we'll need. Oh what am I going to wear?" As he considered his clothing choices I smiled at him. Yup, he was coming and we were going to complete this quest and come back to camp successful heroes.

After all, It was an easy quest, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

It was one week later on January 18th and we were standing in the Big House waiting for Argus too come and take us to the bus stop.

Though right now, Dad was going all Mother Hen on us, making sure we had everything and worrying about everything.

"Now you guys stay safe. Be careful. Don't talk to strangers. I.M. me every day! Okay? Promise?"

Papa smiled and placed a calming hand on Dad's shoulder, "Honey, breath, relax. They'll be fine." Papa smiled and tried to calm my Dad, who was taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

Damien and I had been saying our goodbyes when Dad had his mental breakdown. Though I don't know why he was so worried, Day and I had been preparing for this all week, our weapons were ready and we had a weeks worth of clothes that I had stored in my belt. Damien had his dagger and a sword that he had borrowed from the weaponry and I had my Flaming Sword that had be a gift from my father Hephaestus. (Which I recently found out returned to my belt if I ever lost it) We were all good to go, and if we didn't get going soon we would miss our bus.

"Dad, we're gonna be fine. We have everything we need; money, drachmas, snacks, water, weapons, clothes, ambrosia and nectar." I smiled and tried to look convincing. He still looked worried.

"Blaine, I promise we'll come back in one piece." Damien said, with a tone in his voice that was very convincing. A tone I had heard a few times before. I thought nothing of it as Dad looked at the two of us, then to Papa.

"Blaine, dear, they need to learn about quests for themselves firsthand. They'll be safe, we've trained them well. They'll come back to us." Dad stared at us and sighed, engulfing the two of us in a tight hug.

"I suppose… Just promise to Iris Message us every chance you get." We nodded. That was something we could do.

We all hugged again and Damien and I (Along with Argus) made our way over the hill and out of camp.

With a parting glance down to the big house where Dad, Papa and Chiron were watching us I smiled and waved at them before disappearing over the hill. We'll be fine, I just know it.

* * *

**Damien – Age 12**

I sighed and looked out the window to my right. We had been on this bus for about 12 hours straight, we had about 4 more to go before we arrived.

I felt Adena shift slightly as she snuggled a bit more into by shoulder, she had fallen asleep about 2 hours ago, wrapping herself in her orange hoodie and her black pea coat with her knit striped beanie and scarf I had made her, and she still looked cold.

I shrugged out of my jacket and draped it over her shoulders, the extra heat seemed to help and she relaxed in her sleep.

She always got so cold in the winter, as if the chill seemed to affecther 10 times worse than anyone else. She needed all of these layers to be comfortable whereas I was fine in just my long sleeved shirt and a light jacket. I worried, she was my best friend, and she seemed so fragile in the winter, though she would never let it show if she was awake or with someone she didn't trust. But she was so strong in the summer. It didn't make sense.

I glanced back out the window and to the surrounding woods we were currently traveling through, this quest, it seemed a little strange. I don't know why, but when I thought about it, I felt almost sick, like something didn't seem right. I just shrugged off the idea and leaned against the window, letting my eyes drift shut.

* * *

It seemed like only a minute later when I awoke, I don't know what caused me to stir from my sleep, but as I looked out the window I figured it had something to do with the large city staring me straight in the face. San Francisco.

I felt a pang of some unknown emotion surge through my body as old memories were brought to the surface of my consciousness.

I knew this place, I grew up here, I lived here, I ran away from here.

A sudden ticking noise roused me from my thoughts, I looked over to Adena who was still sleeping against my shoulder, a little trail of drool escaping her mouth. The noise hadn't seemed to have woken her. And she wakes up at the smallest noises. She could sleep through an earth quake and her cabin-mates hammering metal in the middle of the night, but wake up at the sound of a typing computer. So seeing as she was still asleep I knew that she couldn't hear the ticking. Only I could. A feeling of dread sank into my stomach and I gently reached down to my backpack on the floor between my feet, careful not to wake my best friend. I shuffled around in the bag until my hand clamped around a round metal object with a chain attached to it. A pocket watch. A pocket watch that I did not bring with me.

_Well Shit._

* * *

**Hey! Sooooooo... Yeah! Read and review!**

**~~~~~~~~~~Dax**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, so I'm sitting in my physics class watching Star Wars with another hour left in the period so I thought I'd give you guys some more Damien! **

* * *

**Damien - Age 12**

I sighed as I looked at the pocket watch in my hand. It had stopped ticking, now that it had gotten my attention. Shifting Adena over so she was laying down accross the back seat of the bus I stretched out my arms a bit.

Glancing back to the watch in my hand I sighed. This watch brought back memories of the day I left, the first time I had heard my mother's voice...

* * *

_** *Flashback***_

**Damien – Age 10**

_Blehblehbleh_ = Sign Language

**Blehblehbleh**= Sign Language + Talking

"_I can't believe you! How dare you disappoint me like this?_" I sighed. This is what I'd been expecting.

Today I had quit the baseball team, and Dad was not happy about it. He just ignored it when I quit the football team, he glared when I quit the basketball team, and now he was yelling….Kind of, he was deaf, so he didn't talk. So he wasn't really yelling per say, considering he was completely silent. But he was signing very aggressively. I sighed again.

**"I'm sorry Dad but I'm just not that into sports!" **He glared.

"_Well why not? You're not terrible at them!_" He was right, I wasn't, but that didn't mean I liked them.

I hated the sweating, the dirtying of nice clothes, and most of all, I hated the helmet-hair that came with Baseball and Football. Ugh, I shuddered, terrifying.

"_You need to learn to be a man, and them fancy clothes of yours ain't doing that!"_ I could smell alcohol on his breath. He's been drinking again, this can't end well, especially if he finds out that I quit the sports to join the fashion club.

**"I'm sorry! That's just not who I am! I don't like sports! It's not my fault**!" I yelled as I signed back to him, knowing he couldn't hear me.

He sighed and shook his head, wobbling a little from the effects of the booze.

"_This is all your mother's fault_." I stared incredulously at him.

"**What do you mean her fault? I've never even met her before! How could it be her fault?!**" now I was pissed. He glared at me.

"_I may not be able to hear you raise your voice at me but I can see it in your face and don't you dare do it again!_" I just glared.

Then the phone rang, the flashing lights catching his attention. He picked it up, watching as the live interpreter signed the call. I only caught a few signs, but they were enough to see where this was going.

_Your son…Permission to join… school…fashion…_

Oh god, my life was over, had I known they'd call I wouldn't have joined. My dad hung up the phone and turned slowly to me.

"_How DARE YOU? You won't join sports but you'll talk clothes with the girls. You're a disappointment to this family you faggot. Are you gonna go make yourself a dress and dance around like a princess now? That's what you think you are! A faggy little princess!_" Tears welled in my eyes.

"**DON'T. CALL. ME .THAT!**" he moved quickly, especially considering he was drunk. I didn't even realize what he'd done until my head had been whipped to the side and I felt the stinging in my cheek. The tears overflowed. I turned and ran to my room, not knowing and not caring if he had signed an apology.

When I got to my room I locked the door and grabbed my backpack, I emptied its contents onto the bed, papers flying everywhere. I ran to my closet and started stuffing clothes in, for one not caring if they got wrinkled. I ran to the en suite bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and a hairbrush. As I was leaving I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror over the sink. Eyes red from crying, tears streaking down my face and over my cheek which was still stinging and stained bright red from the slap.

I turned away and walked back to my room, zipping the backpack and putting on my warmest jacket over a lighter one along with a scarf and gloves. San Francisco was freezing in February. I slipped on my boots and was heading for the window when something caught my eye.

I reached under my bed and pulled out the old pocket watch my father had given me a few years ago, before he turned to alcohol. It was silver and had an engraving of a heart and a dove on the front. I opened it and saw it still ticking, but without making a sound. I read the engraving,

'Listen to love and it will lead you to life' He had said it was a gift from my mother. The words were ironic when given the circumstances.

I went to throw it on my bed but I stopped.

"Keep it; it will lead you well in your times of need." A soft voice whispered in my mind. It was high and clear, obviously a woman. And I don't know why, but I listened. I hooked the chain through my belt loop and stuck the watch in my pocket before walking my window and opening it.

I climbed out and jumped from the ledge of my 2nd story bedroom and landed gracefully on the grass, rolling to my feet. And, without looking back, without a second thought, I left. Letting that beautifulvoice in my head guide me.

Where I'm going, I don't know. But I do know one thing; it has to be a better place than this.

_ *__**End Flashback* **_

* * *

As I returned from my memories I looked out the window and saw that we were pulling to a stop. I turned to see Adena awake and alert beside me.

"Come on, we're here." She gave me back my jacket with a thank you and we gathered our things. As we stepped off the bus and into the cold San Francisco air, I turned back, something inside my gut telling me to grab my friend and get back on the bus. But I ignored it and together Adena and I made our way to our next destination.

* * *

**Well? There it is:) I hope you liked it:) read and review pleeeeaaasee;)**

**ps... There's probably a lot of typos cause I typed all this from my phone:/**

**~~~~~~~~~Dax**


End file.
